


Эфемерный

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, surgery amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: У Стайлза странная реакция на анестезию — он просыпается с временной амнезией.





	Эфемерный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ephemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797589) by [thegirlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlgrey/pseuds/thegirlgrey). 



Как бы Дерек ни ненавидел больницы (этот запах, звуки, их _ощущение_ ), сейчас он бы не хотел находиться где-либо ещё. Стайлз всех ужасно перепугал, когда вчера вечером начал жаловаться на боли в боку. Высокая температура и рвота заставили Дерека и шерифа срочно отвезти его в больницу рано утром. Его приняли и подготовили к операции в течение часа. Дерек хотел бы официально заявить, что Мелисса МакКолл величайший подарок этому миру. Она не давала ему и Ноа сойти с ума от беспокойства, докладывая им последние новости и присутствуя на операции. На абсолютно безопасной, лапароскопической, с минимальным инвазивным вмешательством операции. (Ей приходилось постоянно напоминать Дереку, насколько она безопасна). Казалось, прошло уже несколько дней, хотя на самом деле только час, когда Мелисса вышла с хорошими новостями.

— Операция закончилась. Мы оставим его в палате для ночного наблюдения. Завтра утром он сможет вернуться домой.

Ноа и Дерек с облегчением вздохнули. Ноа наконец выпустил из мёртвой хватки плечо Дерека. Но когда Мелисса начала улыбаться, Дереку захотелось, чтобы тот вернул свою руку обратно. И уже начал подумывать взять назад свои слова про подарок миру.

— Операция прошла хорошо, но у Стайлза возникла побочная реакция на анестезию.

Шериф посмотрел на неё мгновение, затем разразился смехом. Дерек из беспокойства перешёл к замешательству. Мелисса улыбнулась ещё шире. О, посмотрите-ка. Он снова обеспокоен. 

— У него временная амнезия. Последние несколько лет у него как в тумане. А ещё он под кайфом.

Судя по реакции Ноа, у Стайлза такое было уже не в первый раз. Ни для кого не секрет, что Стайлз несколько раз катался в больничку ещё и до всей этой канители с оборотнями. Дерек по-прежнему был обеспокоен тем, какая именно реакция проявилась у Стайлза. Мелисса, должно быть, почувствовала его нарастающий страх, потому что начала успокаивающе гладить его по руке.

— Не переживай, милый. Это скоро пройдёт.

Вздох облегчения Дерека прервал зазвонивший телефон шерифа (мелодия на звонке — _Renegade_ — была любезно предоставлена Стайлзом). После нескольких секунд разговора он повесил трубку и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— На заводе произошёл несчастный случай. Мне нужно ехать.

Он обнял Мелиссу и поцеловал её в щёку:

— Держи меня в курсе и убедись, что...

Она прервала его взмахом руки:

— Я запишу всё на телефон, как мы и договаривались.

Дерек удивлённо выгнул бровь. Ноа печально покачал головой и шагнул к Дереку, чтобы быстро обнять его.

— Присмотри за моим мальчиком.

Дерек кивнул и двинулся вслед за Мелиссой. Ноа, по правде говоря, и не нужно было просить. По улыбке на его лице Дерек мог судить, что шериф знал об этом. И чёрт подери, он доверил ему присмотреть за своим сыном. _Шериф_ доверил ему присмотреть за его единственным ребёнком. Он _доверяет_ Дереку. 

Мелисса вела его через вход в реанимационное отделение, пока Дерек пытался вспомнить, как правильно ходить. Если он и спотыкался время от времени, она ничего не говорила. Затем она остановилась около открытой двери неподалёку от сестринского поста. 

— Вот его палата. Мне нужно проверить ещё несколько пациентов. Я вернусь, чтобы устроить его на ночь, как можно скорее.

Она передала ему небольшую тарелочку с крекерами. 

— Если он сможет справиться с ними, то мы дадим ему настоящую еду. Это поможет вывести наркоз из его организма.

Она тепло ему улыбнулась и ободряюще сжала его плечо. Дерек ответил ей кивком и затем вошёл в палату. Он остановился, заметив телефон на медицинском подносе. Аппарат стоял поодаль и был направлен в сторону Стайлза. Стайлз выглядел нормально, но был слегка бледноват на взгляд Дерека, и он улыбался, рассматривая потолок. Дерек прочистил горло. Стайлз перевёл взгляд на него, его лицо расслабилось, а изо рта вырвалось тихое «о-о». Дерек улыбнулся в пол и сделал шаг в сторону Стайлза.

— Привет, как твоё самочувствие?

— Ты мой медбрат?

Дерек почувствовал, как что-то тёплое и нежное свернулось у него под рёбрами. Он мягко покачал головой.

— Нет, Стайлз. За тобой присматривает миссис МакКолл.

Он серьёзно кивнул. Ну, насколько серьёзным мог быть пациент, словивший кайф после операции по удалению аппендикса.

— Она потрясающая.

Дерек не смог сдержать улыбку, когда Стайлз радостно ему улыбнулся.

— Да, так и есть.

Стайлз молча смотрел на Дерека. Его лицо из счастливого стало серьёзным. Или что Дерек посчитал серьёзным. Стайлз очаровательно поморщил нос:

— Ты мой врач?

Дерек улыбнулся:

— Нет, я твой парень. Дерек.

Лицо Стайлза засветилось от этой новости. Его глаза были большими и яркими даже в больничном свете. А голос, однако, был тихим и удивлённым. Боже, да он _в восторге_.

— Ты _мой_ парень?

Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз слегка опустился на больничную койку. Он поднял руку к лицу, словно так бы он смог удержать свою улыбку, чтобы она не стала ещё шире. Дерек чувствовал то же самое. Его сердце гулко билось в груди.

— Божечки, ты такой красивый.

Дерек усмехнулся и проигнорировал румянец, от которого у него загорелись кончики ушей.

— Да и ты не хуже.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему ещё шире:

— Как давно?

Дерек в недоумении моргнул. Как давно что? Они знают друг друга? Или как давно они дружат? Или как давно они поняли, что они больше, чем друзья? Как давно они вместе? Или как давно Дерек понял, что он влюблён в маленького саркастичного засранца, лежащего сейчас в больничной койке? Дерек знал все даты. Чёрт подери, он знал ещё несколько точных моментов, но пока не хотел загружать Стайлза, поэтому остановился на чём-то простом.

— Какое-то время.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку кровати и вздохнул. Затем снова сел прямо. Он подозрительно посмотрел на Дерека, или насколько можно было быть подозрительным с улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Погоди, так ты модель?

Дерек мягко рассмеялся и попытался не перекрыть обзор телефону Мелиссы, когда подошёл поближе к кровати. Стайлз даже не заметил тарелку в его руках, настолько сосредоточившись на Дереке.

— Нет.

Стайлз взмахнул рукой в его сторону:

— Но ты, ты _такой_ хорошенький. Бо-о-о-оже, я урвал джекпот.

Дерек протянул Стайлзу первый крекер. Он очень надеялся, что еда поможет быстрее вывести анестезию. Как бы Дереку ни нравилась эта ситуация, он хотел Стайлза назад. Стайлз взял крекер и начал его грызть. Затем он остановился и снова поднял взгляд на Дерека.

— А мы уже целовались?

Дерек взял руку Стайлза и снова направил крекер ему в рот.

— Ешь свой крекер.

Стайлз в ответ глупо улыбнулся и тихонько посмеялся. Крекер был на полпути к его рту, когда он опять остановился и уставился на Дерека:

— О божечки, какие у тебя милые зубы.

Дерек покраснел и наклонил голову. Он пытался перестать улыбаться. На самом деле пытался.

— Спасибо. А теперь ешь.

Но он не стал. (Даже накачанный наркотиками Стайлз оставался непокорным. Приятно было это осознавать). Стайлз нахмурился. Но вышло не очень убедительно, так как он продолжал улыбаться. Ему не доставало координации, чтобы покрутить пальцем. И в итоге по кругу двигалась вся его рука.

— Ты можешь сделать небольшой поворот?

Дерек засмеялся и протянул ему крекер. Он услышал звук шагов Мелиссы, доносящихся из коридора.

— Нет. Ешь свой крекер, Стайлз.

На этот раз он послушался. Но не мог перестать улыбаться и усыпал крошками весь свой больничный халат. Это не должно было быть таким милым.

— Бьюсь об заклад, у тебя милая задница.

Дереку пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Стайлз так искренен сейчас относительно всего. Это невероятно покоряет. И это единственная причина, по которой Дерек сейчас был таким мягким. (Он придерживался именно этой версии).

— У тебя она тоже милая.

Стайлз радостно улыбнулся и начал есть второй крекер. Он чуть не прокусил себе пальцы, потому что не мог перестать смотреть на Дерека. Он выглядел невероятно счастливым, когда Дерек помог направить печенье ему в рот. Он съел почти половину, когда снова заговорил:

— Боже, ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Дерек засмеялся, но ничего не сказал. Его румянец говорил сам за себя. Стайлз ещё немного погрыз крекер, прежде чем остановиться.

— Мы на самом деле встречаемся?

Дерек кивнул и провёл пальцами по волосам Стайлза. Тот тихо хмыкнул, поедая крекер, и мягко прикрыл глаза.

— Да, Стайлз. На самом деле.

— _Потрясающе_.

Мелисса зашла как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз доел свой последний крекер. Он улыбнулся ей и указал на Дерека. Дерек не знал, пытался ли его парень сделать это втихаря, но он просто махал рукой между ними.

— А мы встречаемся.

Он улыбнулся Мелиссе самой глупой и счастливой улыбкой, которую Дерек когда-либо видел. Ему казалось, что его сердце готово было разорваться. Миссис МакКолл пришла с марлевыми повязками различных цветов и несколькими лентами, чтобы закрепить капельницу на всю ночь.

— Я знаю, Стайлз.

Она мягко взяла его руку и проверила вены, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не отсоединилось. Затем она заметила пустую тарелку из-под крекеров.

— Отлично. Если эти крекеры у тебя приживутся, то я смогу принести тебе настоящей еды!

Мелисса опустила взгляд на материалы в медицинском лотке, затем подняла глаза на Дерека. Она знала, что ему не нравится видеть кровь Стайлза. Ему не нравится видеть кровь каждого члена стаи, но Стайлз... оказалось, была причина, по которой он всегда так злился и расстраивался, когда Стайлз ранился. Дерек был влюблён в него. Оказалось, что это взаимно. Мелисса перехватила его взгляд, затем повернулась и улыбнулась Стайлзу.

— А знаешь что? У тебя был долгий день. Ты заслужил угощение! Как насчёт того, чтобы Дерек принёс тебе конфет из торгового автомата, м-м?

Стайлз нетерпеливо закивал. Дерек снова провёл рукой по его волосам.

— Как насчёт Reese's с арахисовой пастой в молочном шоколаде?

— О Господи, да.

Он почти вышел из палаты, когда Стайлз прошептал (ну, по крайней мере, попытался прошептать) Мелиссе:

— Миссис МакКолл, он покупает мне Reese's. Он _любит_ меня.

Она мягко улыбнулась ему, но повернулась, чтобы подмигнуть Дереку, который застыл в дверном проёме.

— Да, милый. Он правда тебя любит.

Она шикнула на Дерека, чтобы тот вышел, пока Стайлз отвлёкся на выбор цвета марлевой повязки. Он почти подошёл к автомату, когда встретил Скотта.

— Привет, как он?

Дерек покачал головой. Он не переставал улыбаться с тех пор, как Стайлз сосредоточил всё своё внимание на нём.

— Совсем не в себе. Твоя мама всё записала для Ноа. Ему будет дико неловко потом.

Скотт широко улыбнулся.

— У него была такая же реакция на анестезию, когда ему вырвали зуб мудрости. Он был так расстроен, что не попрощался со своей медсестрой, что шерифу пришлось привезти его обратно. Это было забавно. Мы выложили это на Ютуб.

Дерек тут же сделал мысленную заметку найти это видео. Он указал жестом в сторону автоматов с едой, стоящих дальше по коридору:

— Я пошёл купить ему конфет Reese's. Твоя мама сейчас с ним в палате.

Скотт, смеясь, быстро похлопал ему по спине, и затем ушёл, пробормотав «очень много просмотров».

Дерек купил две упаковки только потому, что хотел увидеть выражение лица Стайлза, когда он их ему вручит. Он услышал голоса Скотта и Стайлза из конца коридора и начал идти медленнее, чисто из любопытства, о чём будут говорить два лучших друга. Темой для разговора у Стайлза по-прежнему был Дерек. (Он не гордился этим. На самом деле, ни капли).

— Но вот сёрьезно? Мы с ним встречаемся?

Скотт мягко засмеялся. Судя по звукам, он взбивал подушки Стайлза.

— Да, приятель. Уже почти год.

— Чёрт подери, я такой везунчик.

Скотт одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Скотт, ему нравится моя задница.

Скотт, будучи хорошим другом, не засмеялся. А Дереку пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться над абсолютной серьёзностью в голосе Стайлза. Боже, ему понадобится копия этого видео, чтобы показать Стайлзу, когда тот вернётся в своё обычное состояние. И Скотт прав. Это наберёт целую кучу просмотров.


End file.
